


A marine's doubts

by PlumeDeChien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Right after the fall of Doflamingo, Smoker finds himself facing again true justice made by a pirate, and not some random one but Monkey D. Luffy. Will some conversation bring light to his doubts about this singular pirate ?





	A marine's doubts

Smoker was looking at the sky. His mind was burning as a headache grew stronger behind his eyelids. His last conversation with Fujitora had left him feeling puzzeled. Usually Smoker would have change his mind by pacing the bridge and roaring orders at his men but he was still recovering from his meeting with Doflamingo.  
He had needed a few day before he ans his crew could leave Punk Hazard and, by the time he reached Dressrosa, everything was over. Then the G-5 had welcomed Issho on board and Smoker got first-handed informations about what had happened on the warlord's kingdom.   
The way Straw Hat had defeted Doflamingo while the Marine could only stand by and watch remined him a lot of Alabasta. It enfuriated Smoker to know that Straw Hat had progressed and could now defeat an other warlord whil ehe was still hand-tied by the Marine. The only thing that smoothed his mood was to look at the immobile figure of Issho. It's been hours since he started to stare at the see. Even been an admiral, he couldn't do anything. Smoker growled.   
He stood up, trying to hide the wince of pain that threatened to escape him, and walked slowly to join his superior. Smoker had a quite precise idea of the kind of thoughts that were crossing Fujitora's mind at the very moment.   
At first they stood still and silent. Smoker knew better than to think the admiral was oblivious to his presence just because he was blind. So he waited. Finally Issho spoke, softly, in the same half-wisper you ask question you don't really can be answered.  
“What does he look like ? This Monkey D. Luffy ?”  
Smoker was taken aback by this unexpected interrogation. He took somme time to think, to let the boy's face coming back to his mind. He coulndn't help but imagined him smiling.  
“He is about 1,74 meter high, rather slim but muscular. He always wears sand shoes, a blue short pant and a open red jacket. He has a X-shaped scar on the torso, an unfortunate reminder of his first encounter with our beloved admiral commander. He is short-haired, brown, dark brown. His face is rather round and actually quite similar to Garp's, or as I imagine his younger self. Big eyes, scar under the left one and big mouth always open to talk or smile. If you already met him I don't think tou need me to tell you how he is.”  
“He is joyful, stuborn and loyal. And yet he appears to be quite scaring when angry”  
“You know the man”  
“Smoker … you already meet him before did you ?”  
“Yes. First at Loguetown, then again at Alabasta, Marine Ford and recently at Punk Hazard.”  
“Alabasta … funny is the way history seems to repeat itself. This boy is powerful, not only strong. Because if he had nothing but strength I would have killed him by now.”  
“What do you mean by that ?”  
“Back there I could have crushed him and his crew but all the population was runnig to his help. The world is upside-down. Pirates are praised and marines have to apologize for their mistakes.”  
“You did great there. Facing Akainu …”  
“No. Straw Hat did great. I did only what I had to do whereas he … he put his life in danger for a battle that wasn't even his and in which he had nothing to win.”  
Smoker wanted to add “just like in Alabasta” but he was having the feeling Issho knew that. Despite the fact that he was blind, he seemed to see far more than many others. They said nothing for several minutes but the silence had nothing awkward, it was just relaxing. Both men were thinking, about Straw Hat, about the Marine, who knows.   
Out of the blue Smoker declared :  
“Luffy is going to be the Pirate's King.”  
Issho turned toward him, a small on the lips. Suddenly the vice admiral realised what he just said, and what it may sound like. Fujitora laid a hand on Smoker's shoulder before softly hovering his face with his fingertips.  
It took all the White Hunter's self-control not to back up. He kept repeating himself that his superior was blind and that the uneasy situation he was finding himself in was, for Fujitora, his way to “see”. And without saying a word Issho smiled more genuinely and left.  
Smoker did not turn back. He just closed his eyes ans listened to the thuds of Fujitora's cane slowly fading as he walked away. For a long time he thought about what just happened, what he said and shoudn't have, and what Fujitora didn't said but obviously should have. 

“Luffy is going to be the Pirate's King.” Strangely he would have take that back for nothing in the world. He believed those words the same wayhe believed that after night will come dawn.   
Smoker felt Tashigi join him more than he heard her. Now that she had a better control over her body, the colonel had become quite sneaky. But she never get him. She didn't say a thing. As silence took more and more place he started to think that he might have dreamt. That until her unique sent came to tickle his nose. A mixture of sweat and shampoo. Everyone else on the boat stick to the first part.   
So she was right next to him, no doubt, but she was keeping her mouth shut. Smoker blown away the smoke of his cigars but kept his eyes as closed as his mouth. Is it really a habit of mine to just stay silent whenever someone get physically close to me ?   
But even as he tried to clear his thoughts the name of Straw Hat kept itching his mind. The vice admiral sighed deeply, letting go all the air (and smoke) contained in his lungs before finally speaking.  
“I need to see Monkey D. Garp.”  
“Yes, sir. I'll contact him right away.”  
Tashigi always have been obliging to him, maybe sometime a bit to much. But ner slight submissiveness was fading with time. Smoker kept good hopes that one day she'll surpass him. She still missed strength but she had powers that were out of his reach. His right-arm was pure and kind, and more importantly her sense of honor and of duty weren't clouded by a tough ego as she showed him at Punk Hazard when she begged the pirates in order to save their men.   
Tashigi had been scarred by Vergo's treason. Smoker could see the remaining of hurt in her eyes. The colonel was taking her time to heal when she was left shaken that much (vivid memories of Alabasta ans Marine Ford flashed behind his eyelids).  
She was better than himself in so many ways. Smoker had always been proud of his conception of Justice as hard as steel but he saws Akainu acting the same way and even if he envied the man's power, his extremism repeled him. Smoker came to thing that the only thing that was left between him and the terrible Red Hound was his honor.   
Tashigi on the other side was more sensitive and flexible (the right way). Ti be sure she was still a bit naive but with time and maturity she will sure become one of the finest officers of the Marine. But that, of course, he will never tell her. 

And by now the sky was a few shade darker and he still hadn't got any better. Understanding that no amount of sea air was going to do him any good, Smoker carefully got back to his quarters. He hated the need to watch and control his every movements not to hurt himself. Fucking feathered warlord !  
Once the door of his chamber closed behind him, everything went silent, which did nothing to ease his buzzing mind. Smoker search a hind place in his wall and took a bottle of sake out of it. He had always felt a child to hide things in his own room, but Smoker knew he had to because if Tashigi found the bottles and the old picture of a completely naked Hina she'll get mad.   
The White Hunter was far from being an alcoholic but he liked his drink on his own from time to time. And the photo, he had it since he was twenty or so. He had taken this then when he and Hina had had an affair, but their relationship had failed, il remained of it a strong friendship, some occasional fucking, and the picture.   
With a sigh Smoker sat on the edge of his bed. He took a spi of sake and tried to relax his muscles. He slowly rolled his shoulders and every time Straw Hat came to his mind, he took an other sip of alcohol. Far more quickly than what he thought the bottle was emptied and the buzzing in his head had definitly change of nature.  
“Good”, thought Smoker while he lied down on his bed still fully clothed, “like that tomorrow I'll have a good reason to be grumpy”.  
He was not surprised then that when he woke up the slight click of his door opening reverberate like a thousand drums in his head and before he could even think or moving the curtains were drew apart and all the light of a bright sunny day invaded his room and burnt his eyes.   
Smoker growled angryly as he shielded his face with his palms. His own sudden movement made him wince in pain.   
“Wake up, you pathetic drinker !”  
“Too loud, Tashigi.” Smoker complained in a hoarse voice.   
“Sorry, but a man who suffers a hard hangover while on duty has no order to give me.” She replied harshly.   
Smoker moved a hand to see through his fingers. He needed a few more seconds to be able to distinguish her figure out of the flashy rays of the sun. the colonel looked angry. She had a deep frown and behind her glasses her eyes were glowing with fury. Mind still foggy, Smoker put himslef in sitting position in order to gain some dignity facing her.   
He wished she would be that bossy with him a bit more oftenly, it'd do her some good. But for now there was only two occasion for which she'd be that confident : when he was really doing shit or when he couldn't defend himself. For a moment he thought about turning into smoke and disappear but that would only make her even more enfuriated.   
Tashigi came closer to him, narrowing her eyes to his decomposed face. Before he could say anything she put a cup of coffer and his sunglasses on his bed table.  
“Oh woman, I love you.” Smoker said while hurridly putting on his sunglasses and taking the warm cup in his hands. Tashigi's face was bright red but he ignored and smelled the scent of cafeine which seemed to clear his mind.   
“If it only take some coffee to say that …” she grumbeled.   
“Are you questionning my sincerity here, colonel ?” retorted Smoker mockingly.  
“And do YOU think I did not meant it when I called you a pathetic drinker ? I could make a rapport and denounce your unauthorized waste of supplies.”  
The supplies were not the only things wasted, he thought to himself but said nothing because he was quite sure Tashigi woudn't have appreciate much.  
“Anyway. I've called the vice admiral Garp's ship and arrange a meeting in the marine base of a close summer island. We'll reach its port tomorrow around late morning. It should give you time to be presentable” she added with a smirk.   
Smoker thanked her and she left right away. He took a sip of warm coffee wondering if Tashigi could get any more perfect than she already was. As the remaining of alcohol were wearing off, he corrected himself for such a thought. Of course she had still a lot to learn, she was young and weak, but one like the other needed time to be perfected.   
He vice admiral took his time to finish his coffee and then to take a good shower, making sure to have completely sober up when he left his room. The only ones to say a thing about ow late it was were the children, but they were under Tashigi's protection so he did as if he hadn't heard.  
Those childs did really arrived at a good time. They cheered her up after Punk Hazard and kept her mind busy now that the new's of Dressrosa had come to their ears. He mostly tolerated them even if they were praising the Straw Hats days and nights.   
Sighing Smoker walked to the medical quarters for his daily checking. As unsual the doctor changed his bandages and repeated that he was getting better and better. For the rest of the day Smoker did as much training as he could.   
At the very moment he had left his room at the morning, he switched back in “professional mode”, so none of the dark glares that the colonel shot him reach his point. Little by little as he was back to be the vice admiral Smoker she was back to be his subordonate. The day wore off and the mysterious metting got closer. 

Smoker heard the man before he could see him. The old vice admiral had requested to meet him in a “non-official” place but as Smoker pushed the door of the pub open he began to think that the old man just wanted a drink. Smoker didn't mind anyway and came closer to the huge figure leaned on the counter. He was laughing so loudly that all the clients had left a safety space around him.   
The White Hunter took the sit next to the Marine's hero. The bartender looked at him, incredulous but just brought him the beer he had asked for.   
“Oï Smoker ! What did you wanted to see me for ?”  
“Hello to you too Garp-san.”  
“Bwhahaha ! Come on, Smoker. You didn't requested a meeting with mee to have a casual conversation about the weather. So spill it out.”  
Smoker detailed the old man's face. He had something very similar to his grandson. With anyone else he could have tried a bit of casual subjects even after what he said but he knew Monkey D. Garp would cut him off as soon as he tried . He sighed deeply before submiting to a Monkey D. … again.  
“You met Gold Roger when he was just a rookie, right ?”  
“Yeah. At the time I was only a colonel myself. Roger hadn't even reach Grand Line yet.”  
“Did you felt right away he had … something special ?”  
“Bwhahaha ! You mean did I had any idea that this rookie was to become the Pirate's King ? Hell no ! Certainly Roger was far from being an ordinary rookie but I would never have guessed he was the man who'd conquer Grand Line. But sure he had some personality !”  
Garp was smiling at him in a way that strongly suggested he understood something Smoker didn't.   
“As you were enemy my question may sound odd but … did Roger ever saved your life ?”  
“Luffy saved you ?!” Garp asked very surprised.   
“How did you …”  
“Come on, everyone knows about your obsession with my grandson. And I better than anyone else know of his amition. So stop your shyness. Nothing of what you'll say to me will come out of here.”  
Under the intense gaze of Monkey D. Garp, Smoker quickly gave up.  
“He already saved my life at least once.” Garp rose a eyebrow but Smoker continued. “Back in Alabasta we were locked together in a seastone cage by Crocodile. When one of his companions freed us the room was already filling with water. I would have drown if he didn't ask Roronoa Zoro to get me out.  
More recently at Punk Hazard he and Law were of a great help to save my men and a bunch of kidnapped children. Then again he put his life in danger for me while we were enemies.”  
The smile on Garp's lips was gentle with a hitn of pride. Smoker had no idea if the old marine had shared any of his doubts but he needed to talk about it anyway. There was ne way he'd discuss those weakness with Tashigi, she had her share of trouble herself.   
“Roger was very much the same. One time, a lo,g story, but we found ourselves trapped together. Just the two of us. We had no chance of escaping but to team up, so that we did. We decided a truce just for the time we'd get out. I shoudn't say that but we were terrific ! I think even wit Sengoku I'm not that good.  
As strange as it may seems I always knew that if I really needed his help, Roger would have risked everything to help me. That's what kind of man he was.”  
“And that's the kind of man your grandson is as well.”  
“The selfish bastards ! They don't care of what position they make us be. At the end of his life, when Roger was locked in Impel Down I went to see him. You know what he said then ? “The two of us have nearly killed each other so many times … we're like old pals now, aren't we ? I trust you as much as I'd trust my own crewmates !!””  
“Luffy said he didn't hate me. But he is a pirate and …” Smoker didn't finished his sentence. He didn't needed to. Garp had been threw that too, they understood each other. “If anyone is going to be the Pirate's King it'll be him.”  
“ They aren't doing anything to make it easy. But one thing is sure … they are the best friends we'll ever have. In a way I'm sure Roger considered me as one of his crewmate, and surely I did as well otherwise I'll never have accepted to take care of his son.”  
“You rised Fire Fist Ace ?”  
“How did you think that he stayed hiden from the Marine so long ?”  
“Sengoku said Portgas D. Rouge carried him during 2 years.”  
“Yeah, but after that I took the child back with me in East Blue. That's why Ace and Luffy knew each other.”  
Smoker could nearly see it. The dark corridor of Impel Down. In his mind he saw himself out of a cell staring at Luffy. “Smo-ya !! I'm going to be having a kid ! This child to be born bears no sins. Protect my child !!!” “Why the fuck would I do that Straw Hat !?!” “You'll do it, I know you will. After all, we are friends, right ?”  
“Well I think I answered your questions so see you, Smoker” Garp said while slapping “gently” on his back which had Smoker nearly break his nose on the counter, but he hadn't miss it. The shadow in the old man's eyes. Il wasn't there before and came with the mention of Fire Fist.  
Smoker saw the battle of Marine Ford play again in frint of his eyes, but now with a new information. Garp standing next to Ace. Garp trying to stop Luffy. Garp seeing Ace killed in front of him. A boy Garp obviously considered as his grandson, all because of Roger. Smoker sighed and said out loud.   
“I swore to capture him. I'm not done with the headache then.”  
“Oh no. Far from it. Bwhahaha !” Garp answered but for the first time in his life, Smoker heared smothing in the old man's voice. Something he never thought he could associate with Garp : sadness.


End file.
